Ichigo Kurosaki Vs El Mundo
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Ichigo sale con un chica de secundaria pero al poco tiempo conoce a una morena la cual se le aparece frecuentemente en sus sueños. Pero ganar su corazón no sera nada sencillo por que primero deberá luchar contra sus siete ex novios malvados ¿Lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

**01 **Novia

Hace mucho tiempo en la misteriosa y aburrida tierra de Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki salia con una chica de secundaria, el mismo Ichigo quien todavía le disgustaba los días nublados y solía mirar anime a escondidas de su histérica hermana, el mismo que hace millones de años no se cortaba el cabello y usaba pantalones gastados con el motivo de que así era la moda y el cual vivía en una pequeña habitación compartiendo piso con su homosexual amigo Yumichika Ayasegawa es mas cabe decir que el mismo tenia una vida sexual muy activa.

Pero todo aquello a Ichigo Kurosaki no le interesaba, solo le era de importancia el vivir el hoy y salir con chicas, y ya que no tenia limite de edad no le molestaba que algunas fuesen chiquillas de secundaria...

—Ichigo Kurosaki sale con una chica de secundaria...—Decía Tatsuki mientras miraba a su amigo con repugnancia.—Me das asco.

Ichigo quien se encontraba tratando de hacerse un digno desayuno, sin mirarle y darle mucha importancia al asunto le dijo.—¿Y que?

—Esta guapa?.—Pregunto Keigo con sumo interés mientras masticaba su cereal.—

—¿Cuantos años tienes Ichigo? acaso cuarenta?—Le dijo con sarcasmo Tatsuki.—Salir con una chica de secundaria eres todo un lolicon ¿lo sabias?

—Ja no les voy a hacer caso.—Dijo Ichigo mientras intentaba tostar un pan sin quemar lo en el intento.—

—Así que saliste de secundaria hace casi trece años.—Le dijo la morena mirándole con los brazo cruzados logrando que el pelinaranja se volteara.—

—Tengo veintidós.—Le recordó mientras le señalaba con los dedos.—Veintidós.

—Y sales con una niña...nada mal.—Le alago Keigo mientras levantaba su taza de café.—Nada mal.

—Gracias.—Dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba a su lado con una tasa de café humeante.—

—Y ustedes ya lo...—Decía Mizuiro algo apenado mientras miraba hacia ambos lados con su celular en la mano.—Lo hicieron?

Ichigo miro a todos sus amigos, quienes estaban muy atentos esperando una respuesta.

—Hemos hecho demasiadas cosas.—Decía mientras comenzaba a divagar.—Hemos andado en autobús y hemos tenido conversaciones sobre...como va el club del anuario y sobre sus amigos y algo de teatro.

Keigo curioso se acerco a su amigo y mirándole con cara de pervertido le dijo—Y ya se besaron? hicieron...cositas?.—Le pregunto en secreto en el oído, provocando que Ichigo se pusiera tenso.—

—Nos hemos tomado de la mano, pero le da vergüenza.—Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa torpe en el rostro, mientra que cierta pelinegra le miraba enfadada.—

—Debes estar muy complacido ¿verdad?—Dijo con sarcasmo queriendo borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su amigo.—

—No se de que hablas.—Dijo ignorándola mientras bebía un trago de café.—

Keigo quien seguía con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro le dijo.—Como se llama la lindura?

—Orihime Inoue.—Dijo siendo el centro de atención de sus amigos al pronunciar aquel nombre.—

En ese momentos todos sus amigos se le quedaron impactados.

—¿Orihime Inoue la cual siempre titubea cuando te ve?—Pregunto Mizuiro con una ceja levantada.—

—¿La misma que te dice Kurosaki-Kun?—Dijo Tatsuki sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.—

—¿La de una hermosa pechonalidad?.—Pregunto Keigo con brillo en los ojos.—

—Si.—Dijo sin mas, viendo como todos sus amigos se quedaban con la boca abierta.—

—Que loco!—Exclamo Mizuiro con una sonrisa, debido a la buena suerte de su amigo.—Eres un maldito con suerte.

—¿Donde la conociste?—Pregunto Keigo, para saber donde habían chicas con tan buenos atributos como la novia de su amigo.—

—Oh por favor que sea rápido.—Dijo Tatsuki con cara de agonía.—

**Ding Dong~**

sonó el timbre e Ichigo se fue abrir la puerta dejando a todos sus amigos con la curiosidad menos a Tatsuki quien preferiría tirarse junto con los tiburones a oír como y donde había conocido a la desafortunada nueva novia.

—Hola.—Decía una joven de cabello castaño mientras sonreía torpemente.—

—¿Prometes ser buena?—Le dijo Ichigo mientras se recargaba contra la puerta.—

—Claro seré buena Kurosaki-kun.—Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.—

—Enserio prometelo!—Le pidió es mas le ordeno Ichigo, ya que tenia miedo de lo que opinaran sus tan ''buenos amigos''.—

Orihime le miro extrañada y dijo.—Normalmente no lo soy? —Pregunto viendo la cara de preocupación de su novio.—

Ichigo estaba apunto de advertirle de algo cuando la puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver a Keigo quien al ver a la castaña se quedo estático** ''Esa era la chiquilla por la que Ichigo había faltado a innumerables ensayos?''.**

—Ah Inoue—Dijo algo incomodo Ichigo.—El es Keigo Asano el es...el talento.

_''Keigo Asano—veintidós años.—Vive con su hermana._—La misma lo golpea._—__''_

—Hola.—Dijo de manera seca para luego cerrar la puerta y acorralar a su amigo.—¿Va a fastidiarnos?—Pregunto con tono amenazante.—

—No la vas ni a notar viejo.—Dijo Ichigo con tono relajado.—

—Es que...quiero que nos fastidie.—Dijo Keigo como ruego, si Keigo Asano era un mujeriego y todos lo sabían y no se iba a perder la oportunidad de **''conocer''** mejor a la nueva novia de su amigo.—

—Lo ara es friki y tiene la capacidad de hacerlo.—Dijo Ichigo viendo la emoción en los ojos de su amigo.—

—Esta bien.—Dijo Keigo entusiasmado mientras abría la puerta.—Entra.—Le dijo con tono seco** ''Ya que así se comportaba cuando veía una chica que le gustara, era algo tímido''** la castaña solo le miro extrañada.—

Orihime entro viendo con curiosidad todo el lugar,en el cual habían muchos instrumentos musicales y un enorme sofá, si el cual era algo pequeño pero acogedor.

—Wow.—Fue lo único que salio de sus labios.—Esto es increíble.

—Dame tu abrigo.—Le dijo Ichigo tratando de parecer un caballero, mientras le sacaba el camperon para luego tirarlo al suelo ya que no haba perchero.—

—Hola.—Le dijo Orihime a la morena que se encontraba sentada en la batería mirándole seria.—

Ichigo al ver la tensión en el ambiente decidió presentarlas.—Inoue ella es Tatsuki.—Fue lo ultimo que dijo para salir de allí y evitar la mirada acusadora de su amiga.—

—Lo siento como te llamas?—Le pregunto Orihime a la morena, quien se había mantenido callada analizandole con la mirada.—

—Tatsuki.—Le dijo sin mucha importancia.—

—¿Y tocas la batería?—Dijo Orihime mientras apretaba nerviosa las mangas de su sweater.—

La morena solo le miro seria y sin ánimos le dijo.—Si.

_''Tatsuki—veintitrés años.—Baterista.—''_

—Eso es tan lindo.—Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo como la morena no le prestaba atención, se fue a sentar en el sofá **''Así serian todos los amigos de Kurosaki-kun?''** en ese momento un chico con un vídeo juego se sienta a su lado.—Hola, de que la juegas?

—Wou.—Dice mientras pone cara pensativa.—Zelda,tetris...es que tu pregunta es fuerte.

En ese momento el sonido de una batería se hace escuchar, para luego oír como Tatsuki gritaba anunciando ''Somos Bleach! uno,dos,tres,cuatro'' Para luego comenzar a tocar la batería junto con Keigo quien tocaba la guitarra al igual que Ichigo, mientras que Orihime y Mizuiro los miraban desde el sofá asombrados.

Orihime miraba con la boca abierta como Ichigo tocaba la guitarra la manera en que se movía y la rebeldía con la que lo hacia, mientras veía como Tatsuki tocaba la batería agitando su cabello corto y golpeando con fuerza los platillos para luego posar la vista en Keigo quien cantaba junto con Ichigo y gritaba la mayoría de las veces mientras daba unos pasos con su guitarra, ellos tres se veían tan asombrosos eran tan perfectos!.Pasaron dos minutos cuando terminaron su exhibicionismo, los tres jóvenes se le quedaron viendo esperando que dijera algo pero la castaña quien no lograba salir de su asombro titubeando solo les dijo.

—Ustedes...ustedes son los mejores.—Grito impresionada mientras levantaba las manos.—

* * *

**Unas horas después...**

—Es linda.—Dijo Keigo quien se encontraba sentado en su cama al lado de Ichigo y Tatsuki.—

—Si.—Dijo Ichigo moviendo la cabeza, algo alegre por dentro debido a que sus amigos habían aceptado a su nueva novia.—

—Si es muy intensa.—Dijo Keigo mientras soltaba un silbido.—

—Si.

Tatsuki quien estaba harta de oír** ''lo linda y tierna''** que era la nueva novia de su tarado amigo le dijo.—Ichigo si tu vida tuviera una cara la golpearía.

—Si.—Dijo Ichigo sin a ver oído lo que le dijo.—Eh? pero por que?—Pregunto viéndole espantado.**—**

—Es que de verdad eres feliz o nada mas tienes cara de estúpido?—Le pregunto mirándole de manera acusadora.—

—¿Crees que tengo motivos ocultos?—Dijo Ichigo mirándole indignado.—¿Pero por que me ofendes?

—¿Te dolió mucho? —Le pregunto viéndole.—

—Si Tatsuki.—Dijo Ichigo con voz de dolido frotándose el pecho.—

—Si enserio.—Le dijo con sarcasmo, sin tragarse las mentiras de su amigo ''Por que por quien la tomaba? lo conocía desde que era un niño, acaso cree que era idiota?.''—

Ichigo sin saber que decirle, la ignoro.—Hey Mizuiro tu dijiste que se veía fabulosa.

Mizuiro quien se encontraba en la computadora jugando a unos juegos online, despego la vista un momento y le dijo.—Si se ve fabulosa.

—Si.—Fue lo ultimo que dijo Ichigo finalizando la conversación, al parecer sus amigos lo habían tomado bien? verdad?

* * *

**Como verán este fic estará basado en la ****película**

**Scott Pilgrim Vs El Mundo.**

**Si no la vieron véanla!**

**Si les gusta dejen comentarios y si no tan bien w**


	2. Chapter 2

**02** Sueño.

—Antes de que te vengan con los chismes.—Decía Ichigo mientras se limpiaba los pies en la alfombra.—Si salgo con una de diecisiete.

Yumichika quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico sin mirarle le dijo.—Ohh y es lindo?

—Aja si aja.—Le dijo sin prestarle atención a su broma.—

—Significa que ya no dormiremos juntos?.—Pregunto Yumichika mientras le miraba con una ceja levantada.—

_Yumichika.—veinticinco años.—Gay_

—Ves otra cama aquí?—Le pregunto mientras se iba al baño.—

—Oh si.—Dijo con algo de decepción mientras miraba la pequeña habitación.—Como sea seras mi perra por siempre.

El cuarto que Ichigo y Yumichikia compartían era un desastre, ropa esparcida por todas partes una cama en medio de la sala la cual compartían, seguido por la cocina la cual lo único comestible era comida congelada o comida chatarra, tan bien tenían una computadora donde Ichigo revisaba sus Emails y Yumichika miraba sus vídeos Yaoi, vídeo juegos como un típico friki seguido por su televisor Lcd en la cual tan bien Yumichika miraba sus películas algo ''fuertes'' por así llamarlas. Tal vez no era la mejor habitación pero Ichigo quien no aspiraba a mucho se conformaba y se conformaba con poco ya se había acostumbrado a vivir allí, ya se había acostumbrado a que Yumichika lo abrazara por las noches, al igual que ya se había acostumbrado a tener que dormir fuera cuando Yumichika traía a sus diferentes amantes.

Ante todo prefería vivir allí donde tenia la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera que volver a la casa de su padre, quien siempre le golpeaba y le regañaba por no conseguirse una novia estable.

—Y sobre la chica de diecisiete...no le digas a mucha gente.—Le pidió Ichigo mientras salia del baño y miraba a Yumichika con el ceño fruncido ''Sabia perfectamente como era su compañero de cuarto, cualquier chisme nuevo sobre el este iba y se lo contaba a todo el mundo en cuestión de segundos''.—

Yumichika le miro con una sonrisa, mientras tiraba el periódico a un lado.—Hey hace cuanto tiempo que me conoces?

Ichigo se rasco la nuca.—Mmm quizá unos tres o dos años?

—Cuatro.—Le corrigió.—Ya deberías de conocerme...—Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.—

Ichigo levanto una ceja y cruzándose de brazos le dijo.—Y ni se te ocurra decirle a mi hermana!

—Me conoces...—Dijo suspirando mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba unos números en el.—

—Oye que haces?—Pero su pregunta quedo en el aíre ya que en ese mismo momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.—

Apenas atendió el teléfono cuando la voz de una chica molesta se hizo oír.

—Diecisiete años, que escándalo!—Le grito con voz acusadora.—Ichigo acaso eres como Keigo?

_Karin Kurosaki—Hermana menor de Ichigo.—Dieciocho años.—Oficio molestar a su hermano y trabajar en una cafetería.—_

—Como te enteraste Karin? —Pregunto Ichigo mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.—Dime quien te dijo?

—Yumichika.

—Es una perra chismosa!.—Dijo enfadado, mientras apretaba con fuerza el teléfono.—

—Ya me conoces.

La voz de Yumichika se hizo escuchar en la otra linea, Ichigo se volteo encontrándose con Yumichika quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta del baño con su celular en la mano.

—Quien es la niña misteriosa?—Le soltó con sarcasmo Karin, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.—

—Es...Inoue Orihime.—Dijo en un susurro Ichigo.—

—Sales con Inoue Orihime?—Le dijo sorprendida.—La misma que viene a mi trabajo y pide leche chocolatada? con esa niñita de secundaria...es ridículo.

—Y va a escuela católica tan bien.—Decía Ichigo avergonzado mientras escondía su cabeza en su brazo.—

—¿Con uniforme y todo?

—Si y toda la cosa.—Decía Ichigo mientras se recostaba en su cama con su brazo tapándole la cara.—

—Hay por dios.—Exclamo en un suspiro.— ¿Y no han tenido...

Ichigo le interrumpió.—No, ni nos hemos tocado...creo que me abrazo una vez.—Dijo Ichigo mientras trataba de recordar.—

—Ichigo por que haces esto?

—No lose...se siente bien y ya.—Decía con desinterés.—Así de simple.

—Ya paso un año desde que te voto, la que no se puede ''nombrar''.—Le recordó haciendo que Ichigo se tensara.—Dime ¿aun sigues dolido o solo estas completamente loco?

Ichigo se quedo pensando durante unos segundos.—Te puedo contestar luego?.

* * *

Eran las doce y todos los alumnos de la secundaria Karakura High School salían corriendo y contentos por que por fin se les había terminado la tortura, mientras que en la entrada Ichigo junto con su compañero de cuarto Yumichika quien se encontraba enfadado por que lo habían llevado allí a la fuerza, se encontraban esperando Orihime quien todavía no salia de su clase de costura.

—No tengo muchas ganas de estar aquí.—Confeso Yumichika, mientras hundía sus manos en el fondo de su campera.—

—Tan bien vienen hombres.—Le dijo Ichigo intentando levantarle el animo.—

—Te odio!.—Le susurro mientras le echaba el ojo a los chiquillos que salían de clase.—Hasta yo lo pensaría bien para salir con alguien de diecisiete.—Le recordó provocando que Ichigo se incomodara.—¿Enserio saldrás con ella a una cita?

—Ella solo esta disponible...con la luz del sol así que no lo llamaría una cita.—Le contó Ichigo intentando que entendiera su situación.—Es como...

—¿El recreo?—Le interrumpió, mientras le miraba con cara de yo tengo la razón.—

—Eso no esta bien.—Dijo Ichigo mientras pensaba sobre su situación amorosa con esa chiquilla.—

—No me digas...—Exclamo con sarcasmo Yumichika.—

—Kurosaki-Kun! —Gritaba una joven de cabellera castaña y uniforme de secundaria, el cual era una falda junto con un suéter y medias largas negras.—Kurosaki-Kun!.—Gritaba mientras se acercaba a el moviendo los brazos.—

—Hola Inoue.—Dijo Ichigo fingiendo una sonrisa.—Este Gay.—Dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Yumichika.—Es mi compañero Yumichika ayasegawa.

Yumichika solo miro de arriba abajo a la castaña y le saludo con la mano.

—Hola.—Le dijo Orihime con una cálida sonrisa.—

—Es gay.—Volvió a repetir Ichigo intentando asombrar a la castaña.—

—Oh quieres ver quien de mi clase es gay?—Le dijo asombrada y llena de entusiasmo.—

—Si dime ¿usa anteojos?—Le dijo con tono interesado—

Mientras que Ichigo le miraba pensando **''Donde había quedado el Yumichika que le había dicho...yo jamas saldría con alguien de secundaria''**..—Hey Yumichika ¿no te ibas?

Yumichika miro con enojo a Ichigo mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la tomaba de las manos.—El no te merece...Huye!.—Le advirtió sin tiendo algo de pena por ella, ya que se podía ver en sus ojos cuanto amaba a su idiota amigo para luego irse dejando a Orihime con cara pensativa y a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.—

Mientras tanto Ichigo había llevado a Orihime a un centro de juegos, el mismo lugar que siempre iban cuando la castaña salia de la secundaria y jugaban Shinigami Revolution un juego de movimiento y destreza el cual se jugaba de a dos lo único que debías hacer era subirte en la plataforma la cual tenia flechas y hacer lo que te indicara la pantalla.

—¿Sabias que el nombre real de Pac-Man era Puck-Man? —Le contaba Ichigo, tratando de tener un tema de conversación ya que lo que Yumichika había dicho le había dejado pensando.—No es que parezca un pock de hocky pero si viene de una frase japonesa, "paku-paku", que significa abrir y cerrar la boca...—Decía mientras hacia movimientos como de Karate junto con Orihime.—Lo cambiaron para que no lo usaran en doble sentido...—Decía mientras saltaban juntos a la vez.—La gente podría quitar la "P" y cambiarla por "F" y ya sabes lo que significa eso en ingles.—Decía mientras Orihime seguía prestandole atención al juego.—

—Wow por dios.—Decía mientras saltaba por la espalda de Ichigo cambiando de lugares y ganando el vídeo juego y pasando al siguiente nivel.—

—Si Wow.—Dijo Ichigo algo impresionado y algo incomodo ya que Orihime se le había quedado mirando con cara de enamorada.—Este...el juego esta por acabar...—Decía Ichigo mientras le señalaba con la cabeza el vídeo juego.—

—Ah...ah entiendo.—Dijo Orihime apenada mientras sacaba las monedas.—

* * *

_En alguna tienda de música..._

—No,no escucho mucha música, tengo amigos que tocan el piano pero ustedes son grandiosos.—Exclamo viendo a Ichigo con los ojos brillosos.—

—No es la gran cosa pero gracias Inoue.—Dijo Ichigo haciéndose el desinteresado mientras miraba algunos Cd's.—

—Pero serán grandes.

—Si algo puede ser pero estaría genial que la gente con onda usara camisetas con nuestros nombres y esas cosas.

—Genial, ¿Tiene algo de The Clash At Demond? —Pregunto con entusiasmo a la vendedora.—

Nanao miro con el ceño fruncido a la joven.

—¿No has probado buscando en la sección The Clash At Demond?—Pregunto con sarcasmo moviendo sus pestañas detrás se sus lentes .—

—Gracias, Nanao.—Le dijo Ichigo mientras que Inoue bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.—

—Ichigo dime ¿iras a mi fiesta el viernes? oh...estarás ocupado haciendo de niñera?—Pregunto viéndole con algo de molestia por salir con alguien que podría ser su hermana.—

—Gracias, Nanao.—Dijo Ichigo viéndole con el ceño fruncido para luego quitarle el Cd que Inoue miraba con entusiasmo.—No querrás escucharlos.—Exclamo con enojo mientras lo tiraba.—

—Pero me encantan.—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba a su lado.—¡Son geniales!

—Si tan bien a mi...asta que firmaron un gran contrato y la cantante se convirtió en una perra que arruino mi vida.

—Pero Riruka es muy cool ¿has leído su blog?

—Ah...lo siento no te escuche ¿decías algo de mi?—Pregunto fingiendo no escuchar lo anterior.—

—Es que nunca había salido con alguien tan talentoso.

—Has salido con muchos?

—No.

—No importa.

—La verdad yo...no e besado a nadie.—Confeso con tristeza bajando la mirada.—

—Oye yo tan poco.

Eso solo era una mentira pero no quería que se sintiera mal por ello, Orihime al oírlo le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas para luego abrazarlo con fuerza e Ichigo solo le correspondió para que no sintiera pena por lo que había dicho.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la entrada de la casa del pelinaranja.

—Llegamos.—Exclamo soltando su mano parándose enfrente de una enorme puerta gris.—

—Así que esta es tu guarida secreta.—Dijo Orihime viendo la pequeña casa.—

—Si.

—¿Y puedo entrar?

—Mi guarida es esas donde no se permite que las mujeres entren.

—Oh esta bien.

—Pero quieres ver la casa donde me crié?

—Claro.—Exclamo con entusiasmo.—

—Ven.

Dicho esto se paro en la vereda y le señalo la vereda de enfrente donde había una enorme casa de dos pisos muy hermosa.

—Wouu...

**~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~.**

Ichigo abrió los ojos de apoco para luego mirar hacia ambos lados, no había nadie a su alrededor mas que un desierto junto con el sol quemandole el rostro. No había un alma en ese lugar estaba completamente solo...

—HAY NO! ESTOY SOLO.—Grito con fuerzas mientras se escuchaba el eco.—¿DONDE ESTOY?

—Hey!—Se escucho una voz que venia a sus espaldas.—No estas solo.—Le grito una chica que se acercaba patinando desde lo lejos.—

—¿Que?—Exclamo viéndole asombrado.—

—Solo tienes un estúpido sueño.—Le grito mientras pasaba enfrente de el llenandole de polvo.—

—¿Y no me vas a dar ni un besito?

En ese momento abrió los ojos encontrándose en su habitación.

—¡DIOS! —Dijo en un grito mientras se refregaba los ojos.—

—¿Que pasa Ichigo?—Pregunto Yumichika viéndole adormilado.—

—Si ¿que pasa Ichigo?—Pregunto el chico al lado de Yumichika quien había ido a dormir esa noche con el su nombre era Ikkaku.—Podríamos olvidar el maldito sueño por que no me interesa.

—Estaba una chica.—Dijo Ichigo con la mirada perdida.—

—¿Chica?

—¿El sueño que tiene que ver con Riruka? —Pregunto Ikkaku para luego ver como Yumichika le miraba enfadado.—

—Oye no usamos esa palabra aquí.

—No,no era una nueva.—Dijo para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.—

—Hablando de nuevas...¿no debiste recoger a tu falsa novia y llevarla a la biblioteca?—Pregunto el moreno viendo su reloj.—

—¿Que? —Exclamo viéndole como si estuviera loco.—Si son las seis de la mañana.

Ichigo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un radiante sol que lo dejo ciego.

**—AHHHH!**

****~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~****

Media hora después...

Ichigo se encontraba en la biblioteca cargando los libros de Orihime mientras miraba todo el lugar algo incomodo ya que hacia varios años que había terminado la secundaria y volver a pisar una era un sentimiento horripilante.

—Esto es raro...

—¿Que es raro?—Pregunto mientras sacaba unos libros y se los entregaba.—

—Esto me recuerda a la primaria.

—Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo.****  
****

—Si, hablemos de otra cosa.

—Listo son todos los libros.—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.—

—Me alegro vamos.—Dijo sin entusiasmo mientras comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras junto la castaña, solo le faltaba unos escalones cuando entro a la biblioteca una morena en rollers la cual al sentirse observada miro hacia su dirección dejando ver sus impactantes ojos violetas para luego ignorarle y salir de allí entregando un paquete.—

—¿La conoces? —Pregunto Orihime viendo la cara de asombro de su novio.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a...**

**saorii28**

misel-kuchiki

Guest

Yumiko Natsuki Choko

Preeegunta!

¿A quienes les gustaría que fueran los Ex de Rukia?

**Yo tengo pensado cuales serán pero quiero ver sus opiniones!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo w**


	3. Chapter 3

**03** Beso

―¿A donde vamos? ―Ichigo.

―Iremos a la fiesta tarado.―Contesto Tatsuki mientras hundía sus manos en lo fondo de sus bolsillos.―

―¿A la fiesta? de Nanao? ―Pregunto Ichigo frunciendo el ceño confundido.―¿Que no habían terminado?

―Si, pero ya sabes tal vez vengan los de la disquera.―Dijo Keigo con una sonrisa de sin vergüenza.―

―Viejo esto apesta.―Exclamo mientras se ponía la capucha en un intento por cubrir de la nieve.―

―Al menos tendremos de que quejarnos.―Dijo Tatsuki mientras caminaba rápidamente delante de sus amigos.―

* * *

En la fiesta...

Todos se habían ido por su lado Keigo a acosar a su ex novia sobre lo de la disquera, Tatsuki se encontraba en una esquina bebiendo mientras veía con odio a los chicos que intentaban conquistarla e Ichigo se encontraba con Mizuiro quien no despegaba su vista de su movil.

―¿Con quien hablas tanto?―Pregunto el pelinaranja intentando ver por el hombro de su amigo.―

―Con una de mis novias ¿quieres ver lo que me envió?―Pregunto moviendo una ceja hacia arriba.―

Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza para luego quedarse con la boca abierta.

―Viejo eres todo un pervertido.

Mizuiro movió la cabeza negándolo.

―Viejo esto se llama ser hombre.―Ichigo solo rodó los ojos.―Deberías probarlo y dejar de salir con niñas de secundaria.

―Lo are...pero antes iré al baño.

Ichigo paso por un tumulto de gente quienes disfrutaban de la fiesta bebiendo y bailando como desquiciados, sin saber como llego vivo a las escaleras comenzó a subir encontrándose con un viejo amigo.

―Hey Ichigo ¿Que bebes? ―Pregunto Shinji mientras le veía con una enorme sonrisa.―

―Yo no bebo.―Dijo mientras levantaba su vaso a medio beber.―

―¿Como que no? Recuerdo haberte visto ponerte borracho con un par de cervezas.

―Oye Shinji conoces a todos ¿cierto?

―Si a muchos aquí.

―¿Conoces a una chica con el pelo así?―Pregunto mostrándole un dibujo de una chica con un mechón en medio.―

―Si es Rukia Kuchiki alguien de hecho me dijo que iba a estar aquí.

―¿Enserio?―Exclamo emocionado.―

―No me digas Ichigo sientes deseos?―Pregunto moviendo las cejas hacia arriba.―Tengo que decírtelo oí que es algo dura de agradar.

Advirtió pero Ichigo ya se había desaparecido..ichigo busco por todos lados asta que la encontró apoyada en una pared. Con cuidado se apoyo en la misma y se acerco.

―Hola que onda

―Hola

―¿Conoces a packman

―Se sobre el

―¿Sabias que el nombre real de Pac-Man era Puck-Man? —Le contaba Ichigo, tratando de tener un tema de conversación.—No es que parezca un pock de hocky...este...

Rukia solo se le quedo viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Si...que interesante.

—Este...creo que mejor te dejo en paz.―Dijo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.―

—Gracias.

Durante toda la fiesta Ichigo la siguió sigilosamente para que no le notara, la siguió a todos los lugares donde fuera asta que se fue de la fiesta.

—Keigo, todo es real.―Exclamo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa por la emoción.―

—Oye Ichigo tu fea cara esta muy cerca de la mía!―Exclamo el castaño e Ichigo le soltó bruscamente.―¿De quien hablas?

—Rukia Kuchiki...oye tu ¿que sabes sobre Rukia?

—Solo se que es Japonesa.

—Eso a mi que.

―Por que no hablas con Nell y Matsumoto saben mas que yo?

Ichigo sin decir mas se acerco hacia las chicas quienes le miraron con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes ¿que saben sobre Rukia?

―El pequeño Ichigo ya se le activaron las hormonas.―Dijo burlonamente Matsumoto mientras bebía un trago.―

Ichigo solo gruño molesto dispuesto a marcharse cuando esta le detuvo.

―Ya que sensible, Nell cuéntale.

—Creo que tiene novio.—Dijo la peliverde con cara pensativa.―Un chico de la SS.

—Si, si que otra cosa?

—Oi que nadie puede con ella.―Dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa de costado.―Tiene muuucho recorrido Ichigo.

Ichigo al no obtener las respuestas que quería se fue a preguntarle a la ultima persona en su lista pero las mas confiable.

—¿Que hay sobre Rukia?—Pregunto Nanao frunciendo el ceño.―

—Si sabes algo dímelo a hora.

—Se acaba de mudar, trabaja en amazon y viene a mi trabajo.

—Enserio lo hace?

—No te dije que acaba de romper con alguien?—Pregunto Keigo mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre el de la morena.—Que tuvieron una gran pelea.

—¿Enserio?―Pregunto con una disimulada sonrisa.―

—Si pero no quería que Ichigo lo supiera, Keigo.—Exclamo soltándose de su agarre.—

—La verdad no se que es lo que me atrae de ella.

—Ichigo te PROHÍBO andar con Rukia aunque no hayas tenido una verdadera novia en un año.―Amenazo señalándole con el dedo.―

—Hey hey el luto de Ichigo termino oficialmente ahora sale con una de secundaria .

—Si sale con alguien no conserva nada.

—Es verdad.―Dijo Keigo apoyándose otra vez sobre la morena.―

—Creí que habían terminado.―Dijo Ichigo al verlos tan pegados.―

—No quiero que asustes a la chica mas cool de mi fiesta Ichigo.—Dijo molesta separándose del castaño—Se que abuzas de las mujeres y que eres un completo idiota.

—Todo es mentira.

—Esa vez con Liza?

—Fue un mal entendido.

—Y después Senna?

—No es lo que tu crees.

—Y cuando botaste a Tatsuki por...

—Oye Tatsuki y yo estamos bien a hora.—Dijo para luego verla a lo lejos, la misma le miraba fijamente.―

—Como sea...además esta fuera de tu liga solo déjalo así,además ni siquiera estoy segura de que rompiera sigue nombrando a un tipo llamado Aizen.

—Si no se que es lo que me obsesiona de ella.―Dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.―

—Olvídalo Ichigo!

* * *

**12 PM – Casa de Ichigo y Yumichika.**

—Adivina ¿quien bebió?—Grito un contento Yumichika mientras encendía la luz.—

—Seguro Yumichika.—Dijo un dormido Ichigo mientras se fritaba los ojos.―

Yumichika tiro su bolso a un costado y le lanzo las llaves por la cabeza a Ichigo .—Tienes razón.—Para luego caer muerto a su lado en la cama.—

—Esa chica de mi sueño.

—Chica si...

—La vi en la biblioteca.―Decía Ichigo con una mueca de costado mientras que su amigo oía en parte lo que decía.―

—Biblioteca...oye fingimos que hablamos de un chico.—Dijo viéndole para luego ahogar su cabeza en la almohada.―

—Y luego fui a la fiesta.—Decía nervioso mientras se juntaba los dedos.—Y allí la encontré.

—Eh allí esta el.

—Creo que ella es la chica

—El es...

—La chica de mis mas hermosos sueños.

—Entonces rompe con tu falsa novia de secundaria.―Le pidió mientras se acurrucaba.―

—Jamas había estado tan enamorado de una mujer.―Dijo ignorando el comentario de su amigo.―

—Rompe con tu falsa novia de secundaria.

—Que ¿Que? ―Pregunto ya que no había escuchado lo ultimo por estar pensando en Rukia.―

—Que deberías romper con tu...falsa novia...

—No te entiendo amigo.

**Ring ring.**―Teléfono.

—¿Intentas salir con dos chicas?—Le grito Karin quien llamaba desde su trabajo.—

—No eh hecho nada...todavía.

—Pues deberías romper con tu falsa novia de secundaria.

—Espera ¿quien te lo dijo?―Pregunto asombrado ya que eso jamas se lo había contado.―

—Yumichika tonto.

—Pero esta muerto.―Exclamo viendo a su amigo quien dormía todo despatarrado en la cama.―

—Como sea...los hombres deberían saber que es asqueroso que te engañen

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

—Cierto te enviare un mensaje masivo bye.

—Yumichika como lo haces?—Pregunto viendo como este dormía con su mano en el celular.―

Al otro día.

—Yumichika!—Grito Ichigo este se despierta y le mira con los entre cerrados.—Amazon punto sea ¿cual es la pagina?

—Es Amazon punto sea.

—Acabo de ordenar algo realmente cool.

Tienes un email...

—Oye esto dijo que tengo un email.—Dijo emocionado viendo la pantalla.―

—Es sorprendente lo que hacen las computadoras a hora.―Exclamo con sarcasmo su amigo quien trataba de levantarse de la cama.―

—A hora lo estoy leyendo.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Querido señor Kurosaki...me a llamado la atención que pelearemos pronto mi nombre es Renji Abarai y blablabla...avisar debida mente...un mano a mano...siete malvados blablabla...Oh no esto es...

**''Un duelo a muerte''**

—Esto es...esto es!

—¿¡Que!?―Le grito Yumichika al verlo balbucear.―

—Es muy aburrido...adiós.

Ichigo borro el email para luego levantarse y sentarse enfrente de la puerta.

—Ichigo...¿estas esperando el paquete que ordenaste?—Pregunto al ver como este se había sentado enfrente de la puerta a esperar.—

—Quizás.

—Es fin de semana no lo enviaran antes del lunes.

_**Ding Dong.~**_

—¿Que decías?

Ichigo emocionado abrió la puerta para sentir como lo abrazaban con fuerza.

—¡Abrazo de ataque!—Grito Orihime mientras lo apretaba.—

—Abrazo de ataque...que lindo...―Dijo Ichigo algo incomodo.―

—¿Recuerdas? Se supone que me verías en la parada hace como dos horas.―Pregunto viéndole con cara de cachorro.―

—Como olvidaría algo tan importante.―Dijo entredientes ya que lo había olvidado por estar pensando en Rukia.―

Ichigo llevo a Orihime a todos los lugares que solían frecuentar, fueron a comer pizza luego al shopping mientras el la veía probarse ropa su mente estaba en cierto lugar con cierta chica de ojos violetas, luego fueron a ver los nuevos cd de música y como siempre no fueron muy bien recibidos ya que Nanao aun le veía mal por salir con una chica de secundaria por ultimo fueron a los videojuegos en donde solo termino perdiendo cosa que a la castaña le sorprendió ya que Ichigo era muy bueno en el juego en ese momento el pelinaranja intento decirle que quería terminar pero esas palabras jamas lograron salir de su boca y terminaron yendo al ensayo.

—Atención por favor atención.—Decía Keigo por el micrófono—Nos conseguí un Show.

—Júramelo cuando?—Grito Orihime mientras le miraba con una enorme sonrisa.―

—El miércoles y lo mejor es la batalla de las bandas.

—Las batallas de las bandas de Karakura?―Grito nuevamente a lo que Tatsuki se tapo los oídos.―

—Así es...un tipo me dijo Keigo conoces a alguien en una banda y dije estoy en la banda y luego el dijo ¿estas en la banda? Y le dije si estoy en la banda!

—Uy viva que emocionante.―Dijo Tatsuki viéndole con antipatía.―

—Si ganamos no solo sera Orihime usando camisetas de Bleach...tan bien la gente cool las usara.―Dijo Keigo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su guitarra.―

—Prometo que are todo lo que pueda para salir del grupo de estudio y así venir.—Dijo muy alegre sentada al lado de Ichigo.―

Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza para luego pararse.

—Voy al baño.

—Hay por dios! ¿Contra quien competirán? ―Pregunto en gritos.―

—Crash y los chicos.

—Esa banda los odio.—Dijo Mizuiro quien se encontraba ocupado con su celular.―

—Yo tan bien.—Orihime intentando ser parte del grupo.―

Ichigo fue al baño e hizo sus cosas pero al abrir la puerta para salir se encontró con que estaba en los pasillos de su secundaria y a lo lejos vio a Rukia patinando rápidamente con rapidez la siguió asta ver como esta se quedaba parada enfrente de una puerta y tocaba el timbre en ese momento se despertó.

Ichigo se fue corriendo hacia la puerta justo en el momento que sonó el timbre.

Al abrir Rukia le miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Ichigo Kurosaki?

—Si iba a pedirte una cita...pero me di cuenta de lo estúpido que seria pero ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

—No, esta bien solo firma esto ¿si? —Pregunto entregándole el paquete.—

—Es igual que en mi sueño, no puede ser...soñé que me entregabas este paquete ¿no es raro?

—No es tan raro.

—Tu crees.

—No, es una sub-autopista sub-espacial que corre por tu cabeza y hago tres millas en quince segundos.

—Si claro.

—Olvide que no tienen de eso en Karakura.

—¿No me recuerdas o si? Nos conocimos en la fiesta.—Pregunto apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.―

—¿El tipo del packman?

—No...ese era un idiota yo era el otro chico.

—Necesito que firmes esto sea lo que sea.―Dijo mientras le señalaba el papel.―

—Pero si firmo por el ¿te iras?

—Así funciona.

—Esta bien...bueno tal vez ¿quieres salir conmigo alguna vez? Conocernos eres nueva en el barrio y yo eh vivido aquí desde siempre y...hay razones para que salgas conmigo.

—¿Quieres que salga contigo?―Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.―

—Si tu quieres...

—Si digo si ¿firmaras el paquete?

Ichigo tomo el paquete y con rapidez lo firmo antes de lanzadlo a la basura.

—Y que ¿a las ocho?

A las ocho En el parque...

—¿Por que estas parada allí?—Pregunto al verla parada en medio de las escaleras.—

—Por que te estoy esperando.―Dijo viéndole algo molesta ya que hacia mucho frio y le habia hecho esperar.―

—Pensé que eras muy cool para llegar a una cita a tiempo.

—Pues no es cierto.

—Y como terminaste en Karakura?

—Necesitaba escapar creo...―Dijo con la mirada baja mientras se acercaba a unos columpios.―

—Así...

—Y Aizen siempre dijo que Karakura era una de las grades ciudades y...

—¿Aizen es tu novio? ―Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.―

—Es...un amigo...

—¿Era tu novio?

—Te importa si no te contesto ahora.

—Si por mi no te preocupes.

—¿Que hay sobre ti? ¿que haces?―Pregunto curiosa mientras se hamacaba.―

—Por ahora tengo varios trabajos.

—Entre que y que?

—Bueno mi ultimo trabajo era una larga historia llena de suspiros.

—Conozco muchos así.―Dijo rodando los ojos mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a camiar.―

—¿Por eso dejaste la SS?

—Puede ser...era tiempo de buscar algo mas frió.

—Pues es muy frió aquí.―Dijo Ichigo mientras la seguía y hundía sus manos en sus bolsillos.―

—Si.

—Y no solo es frió es helado.

—Ya entendí.―Dijo Rukia viéndole de reojo.―Esto es ridículo no es como si fuera Alaska.

—Lo se apenas puedo verte...todo esta borroso.

―Vamos a un lugar mas confortable.

Dicho esto la morena tomo la mano de Ichigo quien no se quejo al sentir su cálida mano tocando la suya, luego de varios minutos llegaron a la casa de la morena.

—Un acto de dios es una excusa decente para una mala cita.―Dijo al entrar mientras se sacaba su campera la cual estaba llena de nieve.―

—Así que es una cita eh?―Exclamo Ichigo viéndole con una sonrisa de costado mientras se sacaba su sweater dejándose su remera la cual resaltaba sus músculos.―

—¿Dije cita? Se me salio.

—Lo dijiste.―Repitió orgulloso.―

―Como sea ¿ tu que tomas? ―Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cocina y ponía el agua a calentar.―

—De cuales tienes?

—Veamos...ginsgeng,sleepy time, te verde, te verde con limón, te verdee con limón y miel, liver disaster, jengibre con miel, jengibre sin miel, vainilla y almendra, trufa blanca y coco, manzanilla, manzanilla con arándano, nuez de vainilla, descafeinado, constant comment y earl gray.

—Los inventaste todos?

—Sera el relajante.―Viéndole divertida ya que se lo veía algo nervioso.―

—Esta bien.

—Te traeré una manta.—Dijo al ver como se refregaba los brazos.―

—Eso seria fabuloso.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos en que Rukia había ido a buscar la manta, así que Ichigo curioso se fue a su habitación para ver por que tardaba tanto encontrándose con algo que no esperaba ver. Rukia se encontraba en ropa interior, Ichigo asombrado se quedo parado allí viéndole embobado.

—Oye! me estoy cambiando.—Exclamo Rukia viéndole seria.―

—Oh lo siento.—Dijo tapándose los ojos.—Es que tenia frió.

—Toma esto ayuda?

—Si es muy caliente ¿que es?—Pregunto destapándose los ojos y encontrándose con los hermosos ojos violetas muy cerca de el.—

—Oh esta bien.

Rukia le sonrió antes de rozar sus labios con los suyos y besarlo sin vergüenza Ichigo coloco sus manos en su pequeña cintura y siguió besándola para luego separarse para mirarla.

—Podemos ¿tomar la manta de tu cama?―Pregunto señalando con la cabeza.―

—Creo...

—Deberíamos...meternos hay ya que esta tan frió.

—¿Y que hay del te?

—¿Y quien te pidió te?

Ichigo tomo a Rukia del rostro y la beso mientras que la morena intentaba sacarle la remera como podía asta lograrlo dejando expuestos su piel bronceada junto con su bien formado torso el cual la morena acaricio sin pudor,Ichigo la tomo de la cintura y la coloco en la cama posicionándose sobre ella mientras acariciaba las piernas de la morena, Rukia mordió suavemente el labio del pelinaranja sintiendo como algo se erguía en la zona baja, divertida lo empujo y se coloco encima de el para verle a los ojos.

—Creo que cambie de opinión.—Dijo con una semi-sonrisa en el rostro.—

—¿Que? ¿Por que?―Pregunto afligido ya que su amiguito se había despertado.―

—No quiero tener sexo Kurosaki...—Dijo suspirando acostándose a su lado.—A hora no.

—Esta bien...

—No te enviare afuera con esta tormenta, puedes dormir en mi cama y me reservo en cambiar mi opinión sobre el sexo.

—Esto es extraño y creo que necesito esto lo que signifique que sea gracias.

Rukia le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―No hay de que.

* * *

_Al otro día_

—Oye y esto no va a ser nada esta noche verdad? ―Pregunto caminando al lado de la morena.―Ya que no hicimos nada.

Rukia se detuvo y le miro seria.

—Fue una broma.

—¿Que tienes en mente?

—Oh ¿por que no vienes a ver la batalla de las bandas?

—¿Tienes una banda?―Pregunto Rukia viéndole con una ceja alzada.―

—Si somo terribles ¿que dices vienes?

—Seguro...

Dicho estaba apunto de irse pero Ichigo la detuvo.

—¡Oye espera! Me das tu teléfono.

Rukia saco de su bolsillo un papel con su numero telefónico y se lo dio.

—Te veo en el Show Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Mazzy Kuchiki**

**ninasifuentes**

**misel-kuchiki**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**

**Alma 3**

**WhitemoonMcS**

** .1**

**marylu Rguez  
**

**Como siempre si tienen alguna sugerencia mándenla.**

**Pregunta...¿Le pinto el cabello a Rukia? digo por que a Ramona siempre se lo cambia xD**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? Renji es su ex novio w **

**y el idiota de Ichigo no leyó la advertencia xD**

**Dejen comentarios si quieren el siguiente!**

**PD: Si hay faltas de ortografía es por que no me puse los lentes**

**aunque lo corregí con el corrector...**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
